City Kitty
by SydWritesStories
Summary: 2k12 universe. I am terrible at summaries but oh well. Enjoy! Rated T just to be safe,


**First Chapter taking place in the season 2 episode "Wormquake" with the introduction of Tigerclaw. This is probably gonna be separated into more than two parts like the actual episode, however.**

 **Charcaters aren't mine. Hope you enjoy!**

The wind blew roughly against the fur on my face. I could hear my father conversing with the man in too much metal armor, talking of future plans they would have working together or something like that. I don't know, the noise the helicopter was making was too loud. I sighed to myself, _This is so stupid._ I thought father was joking when he said that we were going to the U.S.A, specifically New York City, to work for this man who calls himself "The Shredder". Why? We don't take orders from _anyone_! How does father know this guy isn't going to turn on us like garbage? I sigh again. Boy, this was a long trip, when are we gonna land already? Then I saw it, what seemed to be an island in the distance. The island slowly lead into tall buildings, skyscrapers, and the land around it became bigger and wider. It lead into more buildings, a park, a few households along the outskirts...then I realized that we were finally here. My name is Misty, I'm 14 years old and my father is the one and only Tigerclaw, and we are the most feared assassins in Asia. We have just arrived into Manhattan, New York City.

The helicopter landed on a helipad a little bit within the city. I was the first to leap out of the aircraft and I was followed by father and Shredder. Or should I refer to him as "Master Shredder"? Nope, not gonna happen. Not in a million years. But, I have to if I don't want to be stabbed to death. I quickly adjusted my bandana as it was starting to irritate me. This bandana meant a lot to me too, I never take it off, because it was my father who gave it to me and in which he told me it used to belong to my aunt, Alopex. Shredder lead us to a large building near the helipad where he landed, the best I could describe it as is that it may be some sort of meeting hall? Ir maybe an old church, judging by the giant window in front? I honestly do not know but I could hear voices from inside. I mean, why wouldn't I? The doors were open.

"All I know, is that they are deadly assassins. The Kraang turned them into mutants when they were kids decades ago." The first voice I heard clearly as I angled my ears towards it, it sounded very rough, like a dog is trying to speak english, but failing miserably. Shredder walked inside and he seemed address whoever was in the room.

"You look terrible, Bradford." I heard the gruff voice of my new aparent boss talking to this "Bradford" guy. Must have not gotten enough sleep, haha. I heard the practically metal man continue on his way, "I have returned, and I bring with me the most feared assassins in all of Asia." My father nudged me after Shredder said those words, I guess that's gives us permission to walk in. I went first and I gotta say I was met with the ugliest group of lackys I've ever seen. The individual that first caught my eye was a giant bony looking dog thing. And by "bony", I meant he looked like he was literally made of bones. Across from that beast was another creature. A fish, a red koi fish to be specific, with robotic legs of all things. You just can't make this up. Next to the fish was a scrawny looking man with dark skin and an afro, he was also wearing a weird glowing green collar like thing around his neck. Is he their pet or something? Then the last one who was probably the most normal looking one, a girl with multicolored hair, weird markings on her face and clothing that looks more like armor. My father walked behind me as we both approached Shredder, who now sat in a throne like chair. Man, this guy really does treat himself like a king. Father nudged me again and the two of us stoped and I was forced to kneel before my new "Master". God, I hate that word.

"Tigerclaw and Misty." We both looked up as Shredder announced our names to his slaves. I stood back up and I quickly noticed that the girl had moved from her spot and spoke up.

"These are your secret weapons, father? Two more freaks?" The fur along my spine rose in anger. How dare she disrespect the great Tigerclaw and his daughter? But, then again, she did refer to Shredder as "father" so I guess she would just as entitled as her daddy. Father stood up and casted the girl a side glare.

"This is the "Foot Clan" you promised us? I must say, Master Shredder, I am disappointed." And quite frankly, so am I. I mean, I kind of expected at least someone here would be better than Shred-Head over here. But, I guess, I expect too much from self entitled jerks. Suddenly, I heard someone drawing a sword behind me and I was immediately pulled behind my father. I look over to realize that the girl had pulled out a sword like weapon and my father pulled out one of his guns as defense in case she went for an attack. I assume, this implied attack was for me because my father was the one to pull me behind him. He growled threateningly at the girl and she's just glared back. The koi then decided to jump in.

"I honor you, great Tigerclaw. Can I offer either of you some refreshments?" Thank god for that because that seemed to end the conflict. My father disarmed his gun after a few moments and answered the fish.

"Milk," He glanced at me, "Skim." We are both suckers for skim milk, haha. Anyway, the koi slowly seemed to scoot away as I pulled away from my father because, frankly, I hated it when he would get all protective over me. I can take care of myself! The girl came back again and this time she brought up something that I as sure father would tear her bits for.

"Sensitive subject, maybe, but shouldn't tigers have tails?" She questioned as she approached his backside. I was hoping no one would notice, but she did and she decided to ask. I sent the daddy's girl a death glare. Oh, is she gonna get it when—

"Don't mock me, child, it was a rival who sliced off my tail." Okay, well, he answered that question a lot more calmly than I thought he would. The koi came back with our milk and I eagerly took the cup from the tray, "One day, I will find it, and he _will_ pay the price!" Then, he began to purr as he drank his milk. Like I said, we are suckers for skim milk. I began to drink my milk too.

"If you can't keep your own tail—" I groaned internally when the girl began shoving her two sense in, but I was surprised when she was interrupt by Shredder.

"Silence, Karai." Oh, so her name is Karai? "You will treat Tigerclaw with upmost respect. He is my new second in command." Oh, okay cool, father is the new second in command and we just got here. Seems legit. And it looks like Karai over here was blowing a fuse.

"What?! I've earned that job, not some oversized cat in a scarf!" Oversized cat in a scarf? That's actually me, thank you. Shredder seemed to be osing his patience with his daughter here now.

"Enough! Tigerclaw, take Misty and my daughter with you to capture Splinter and his turtles. Karai, do not disobey him." Splinter and his turtles? I remember Shredder mentioning the name "Splinter" on the flight here but I don't remember the mention of "turtles". Was this Splinter guy as pet shop owner or something? Well, I guess we gotta capture them then. Seems odd, but ok. Upon Shredder giving that last order to Karai, father gave her a smirk. So did I, this gonna be fun.

"Yeah, Karai, don't disobey him, okay?" I whispered to her. She only glared at me.


End file.
